


Happy Pancake Day

by LokixTony



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Food Sex, M/M, Pancakes, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokixTony/pseuds/LokixTony
Summary: Happy pancake day all.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 12





	Happy Pancake Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know its a little late but that is only by one hour its 1am at the time of posting.

Shay groaned as he turned over in bed, he moved to snuggle closer to Haytham but frown when all he felt was a cold bed. He finally opened his eyes and huffed. He hated waking up to an empty bed. He slipped out of bed and pulled on some pants and went downstairs. entering the kitchen he grinned when he was handed a mug of coffee and kissed. "Thank you, love," he said kissing Haytham back. He then smelt it, such a wonderful smell.  
"What is that, what are you cooking?" he asked hand stroking haythams bare chest.  
"Pancakes, its pancake day back home in England and I thought we should celebrate even if we aren't there," he said.  
Shay nodded and let Haytham get on with it while he sipped his coffee.  
Soon haytham had a nice big stack of them on the table. He put some lemon, sugar and chocolate sauce down as well for them and shay proceeded to smother his in chocolate which made haytham roll his eyes.  
"What? you jealous of the pancake?" Shay asked licking the knife the chocolate was on.  
Haytham licked his lips and picked up the sauce bottle adding some to a finger letting Shay lick it off humming enjoying it.  
Shay the pulled Haytham closer and kissed him deeply before picking up the bottle and leading Haythaem up to their bedroom winking.

Hey lay Haytham down and undressed again dancing for him then undressed Haytham as well before squirting some chocolate over him and proceeded to lick it off him, loving the moans he was producing.  
"Mmm you taste delicious Grand Master," he said and kissed him again.  
He shuffled down and covered Haythams now hard cock in chocolate and started to suck on it earning the most beautiful sounds and Haytham bucking up into him.  
"if you...keep on like...this ...i'll....I'll cum now" Haytham panted.  
Shay chuckled and moved to lick at Haytham ass preparing him before he pushed inside groaning loving knowing that he and only he could dominate The Grand Master.  
He started to move, slowly at first then faster. Curling his hands into Haytham fucking him hard.  
"Oh, Haytham I love you so much." Shay panted "You look so beautiful"  
Haytham ground as Shay pounded him into the bed "oh yes, Shay I love you." he said panting heavily feeling close.  
Shay took Haythams cock in his hand stroking him in time with his thrusts and soon they both came groaning.  
Shay flopped down next to him and lay watching his Angel who dosed off totally spent.  
He smiled to himself and kissed him before getting up and cleaning Haytham off then getting dressed. He then went downstairs to clean up. Haytham worked so hard even on days when they didn't have assignments he was happy to let him sleep in.


End file.
